


Wrecked

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec looks wrecked; Magnus could spend the rest of his life admiring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

Alec’s muscles strain as he raises his body up and down, his calves hugging Magnus’ hips, his thighs burning with exertion. They have been at it for a while. He rolls his hips a little, canting them, and gasps when Magnus’ length stimulates his prostate perfectly. He shivers with pleasure. 

Magnus’ eyes slip shut as Alec picks up his pace, blue sparks singeing the fabric of the makeshift bonds against his wrists. He bites down on his bottom lip, trying to ground himself, and forces himself to open his eyes. He doesn’t want to miss the stunning vision of Alec pleasuring himself - and what a sight it is. Alec never does anything by halves and he throws himself into riding Magnus with passion. 

He reaches back and balances himself with a hand on Magnus’ thigh, displaying his whole body. Magnus’ eyes take it all in. He’s flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His abdominal muscles clench and unclench as he moves slowly. His neck is tipped, exposing his neck and runes. His lips are red, his mouth open around his gasps and quiet moans, his breath ragged. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he shifts around, chasing after his orgasm. He looks _wrecked;_ Magnus could spend the rest of his life admiring him.


End file.
